1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for powering and controlling lighting systems in traffic light apparatuses.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional traffic lighting systems have traditionally used incandescent lights for traffic signal lamps since the inception of traffic lighting systems in the early 1900s. Despite their initial prolificacy, incandescent lighting systems suffer from reduced lifetimes and higher energy consumption as compared to modern LED lighting systems, and as LED technology has emerged, LED lighting systems have started to replace traditional incandescent lighting systems in the traffic light industry.